


Latkes

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [14]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8931670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: It was odd playing on a team that had a similar style to the Aces after playing with the Bruins for a year. In many ways they were starting from scratch. They brought several guys up from the Seahawks, and lost several to retirement. Namely Guy, Marty, and Thirdy. It was hard losing part of the backbone to the team, but Kent slipped in their place, taking a good hunk of what their salary would have been with his own shiny new contract that stretched out for seven years, no movement/trade clause included. Alexei’s own was extended out as far as it could go eight more years. Kent hoped they could make it last that long. Check Please! (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2020/2021 Hockey season. Kent's first with the Falconers. Set after Chapter 31 of Parsnips and Potato Mash.
> 
> There are **R** eal Hockey **P** layers in this **F** iction. There are also OMGCP Peeps in this Fiction. There are tags for a reason. If you can't learn to [fliter](http://archiveofourown.org/faq/unofficial-browser-tools?language_id=en#modifysearch) I can't help you. I will add tags and Characters as they pop up.

Gavriil arrived first, all wide-eyed, and speaking in soft Russian. Kent had seen vids of his hockey, and the kid is good. He was not expecting him to be so shy. He was expecting someone as loud and boisterous as Alexei or Ovie. “Is good to be here,” he said in halting English. His pale cheeks flushed pink. “Good hockey,” he added, eyes wide. 

_”We’ve both seen you play, you play very well too,”_ Kent answered in Russian, which made Gavriil’s eyes light up. 

_”We speak Russian, and a little Belorussian,”_ Alexei added in the same language. “But English. You need to learn, yes?” 

Gavriil nodded enthusiastically. “Help?” 

Kent patted him on the shoulder as Alexei took his bag and they steered him towards the parking garage and their car. _“Yes, we will help. The team thinks it would be best if you stay with us at least for the first season. LIke a billet family. We will help you with your English, and help you prepare for moving out on your own, although to be honest you can stay with us as long as you want.”_

He nods, lips curling up. “Hockey parents.” 

Alexei laughed, and slung his free arm over Gavriil’s shoulder. _”Yes little Havrik, we are your hockey family. Just another one of our kids.”_

“Kids small?” 

“Yeah, Eight months. Triplets,” Kent said. 

Gavriil wrinkled his nose, “Tiny.” 

Kent nodded, his little girls were little, and precious. “Yes, they are.” He worried his lip. _”You know Alexei and I are...married, right?”_

Gavriil nodded, and ducked his head. “Yes.” 

_”I just want to make sure. I know...I mean._

“Is not illegal in Belarus. But is frowned on. Yes. I know. I’m---Is fine. Is good. You happy?” 

Kent nodded. 

_”We just don’t want it to be a problem when you go back home.”_ Alexei unlocked the car, and ushered them in. _”If it is we can make other arrangements. We will talk to the team. We just thought since we both speak Russian...”_

“No, no. Is good. Probably not go home. Not...” He worried at his lip. “Not very welcome.” 

Kent nodded, not wanting to press. _”Well, you can always summer with us if you need to.”_

Gavriil brightened, giving him a positively sunny smile as he climbed into the back seat. 

Kent drove them home (Alexei’s driving still terrified him on a good day). They made it back to the house and helped get Gavriil settle in. 

_”Just relax today. Tomorrow we pick up Ahlberg. He’s staying here as well, and we will take you down to get your fittings done and meet with management. Camp starts Monday. So...just relax till them. We can give you a tour of the city this weekend if you want,”_ Kent chattered as they pulled up to the house.

”Next couple days just settle. Meet other guys. We have over,” Alexei said. _”Understand?”_

Gavriil nodded. “Yes. Understand. Few days. Relax.” 

Alexei laughed, and nodded his head. His ever present smile brightening. “Yes, yes. You like the guys. Very good. Even crazy Goalie.” 

That makes Gavriil smile, which Kent counts as a victory. 

They order in pizza for dinner that night, which Gavriil is enthusiastic about. 

“Is good. Hope I stay. Maybe sent down to Seahawks.”

“I think you will be fine,” he says and pats Gavriil’s shoulder. “Just play your best. Be yourself. We’ve watched your tapes, you’re fucking good.”

Gavriil’s brows wrinkle together as he puzzles through what Kent said. “Means lot, you play best hockey,” he finally said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was odd playing on a team that had a similar style to the Aces after playing with the Bruins for a year. In many ways they were starting from scratch. They brought several guys up from the Seahawks, and lost several to retirement. Namely Guy, Marty, and Thirdy. It was hard losing part of the backbone to the team, but Kent slipped in their place, taking a good hunk of what their salary would have been with his own shiny new contract that stretched out for seven years, no movement/trade clause included. Alexei’s own was extended out as far as it could go eight more years. Kent hoped they could make it last that long. 

He hoped they would win the cup, but he knew it would not be that year. Or the following. It was going to take time to build the team back up. Time to get the chemistry they needed to take them that far, but he was willing to go the long haul, and he knew that Jack and Alexei were in it with him. 

“You okay, Parse?” Jack asked, tapping him with his stick. 

“Yeah just spacing. Sorry, Cap.” He turned his attention to the tree on three going on in the ice. The rookies were not bad. 

“I noticed. What do you think?” Jack bumped shoulders with him. 

Kent worried at his lip. “What do I think? I think Kozlov, Ahlberg, Martel, and Ryan are ready. They are going to be on the Roster to fill in our holes. I think Vesey and Harnett will be sent down, but not for long. They just need some polishing. Maybe a bit more discipline. I think the rest are good, but definitely not ready and probably need a few seasons with the Seahawks. Might bring them up to standard. Might not.” 

Jack’s lips curled up and he let out a bark of laughter. “You read my mind.”

Kent shrugs, “Been watching them pretty close. Havrik is a good kid, and a better hockey player. Same goes for Budgie.”

“You mean Ahlberg? A little attached there...aren’t you?” Jack says. They end up grabbing some extra sticks and working on stickwork before the coach calls everything to a halt and has them run drills. 

“Yeah, I mean Ahlberg, shit Jack. Keep up. Boys had nicknames by the first day. I’m not the only one attached.” He grinned. He already had everyone calling Gavriil Kneazle by the end of the first day. Kid was nuts over Harry Potter. Alexei had named Ahlberg Budgie, and that moniker seemed to be sticking as well. Kent was proud of himself, he was fitting right in with the team himself. He belonged here as much as they did.

Kent’s predictions prove to be true. The coach loads the preseason guys on the roaster, and afterwards the vast majority are sent back down to the AHL, but Kozlov, Ahlberg, Martel, and Ryan stuck around. 

Gavriil was still shy off the ice, his English still halting and slow, but Alexei sat down with him each night they got home, and they worked on it, their brown heads pressed together over the counter as Alexei helped him puzzle through whatever book they had picked that night. 

Budgie helped him with dinner. They worked in the kitchen, moving together like they had done it for years, and maybe they would. He hadn’t made it a secret that they could stay as long as they needed. 

“Still can’t believe I’m here,” Budgie said. “This is so weird.” 

Kent shrugged, what else could he do. “You get used to it.” 

“No, I mean. Living with Kent Parson and Alexei Mashkov. I had posters of you in my room at home.” He snickerd. “I’m not even joking.” 

“Thanks for making me feel old,” Kent said, but he grinned anyway. “We really are glad to have you here and on the team. It’s going to be...well it’s going to be hard, but I think we will get there.” 

Budgie nodded, blonde hair flopping into his eyes. “Yeah. It’s just...yeah. I didn’t think I would draft so high. I mean...I really didn’t. I played for the Indiana Ice for fuck’s sake. No one gets drafted higher than second round.”

“Until now,” Parse said. 

“Yeah,” Budgie said, ducking his head, ears turning red. “I was surprised.” 

“Shouldn’t be. Should have been higher. You should have been in the top five. Fuck so should Havrik. The other teams fucked up, but we’re glad they did.” 

“Yeah, shit. Thanks. Really. It means a lot.” 

Kent finished tossing the salad, and got the spaghetti together. “Get the table set, boys.” he yelled, and snickered to himself. He sounded so much like his mother it wasn’t even funny. “Mira, could you get the girls in their highchairs?” 

“Sure,” she said, and rounded up the girls. It was less crowded at the table that night. Fran and brigit had the night out, and Sanya was out on a date. They should be at the World Cup, but they had both declined. Kent was still uneasy with the idea of playing internationally after what had happened at the Olympics, and they had both wanted to see the pre-season games. There was still a chance the boys would be sent down, but Kent didn’t see that happening. They had fit right in with the rest of the team during practice.

They ate at the table together, even though Kent ended up being covered in more food than he ate himself. He wasn’t sure how Mira or Xi avoided it as they fed the child sitting beside them. Aleks was equally covered in food as well while the other girls were clean.

Alexei eyed him after dinner. He didn’t bother to hide the snicker on his lips. “You so bad at adulting, Котенок.” 

“Fuck you, Xi.” 

“Nuh uh, curse jar,” Alexei cackled.

“Fuck,” Kent grumbled which only made Alexei laugh harder. “You are the absolute worst, and I have witnessed this time.” 

Gavriil’s eyes widened. “I see nothing.” 

“I see how it is. No dessert for any of you.” Alexei gave him a mournful look, and he ended up caving. He brought out the cheesecake, and they each got a slice. Kent didn’t even complain when Alexei stole a second.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The boys don’t get sent down. Pre-season ends, and Kent joins the lineup for the first regular season game. He’s Jack’s right wing on the first line, and it’s like that are back on Rimouski Océanic all over again. They still have the same presence on the ice. That same magic that makes Kent’s heart soar. It’s still there, and the slaughter the Capitals. 

It’s a good game, a good start even if Alexei gets thrown in the penalty box straight off. Kent gets checked so hard that the spotter calls in and he’s dragged into the back and forced to go through concussion protocol. He doesn’t have one. He’s familiar enough with how THAT felt. They eventually send him back in.

Alexei looked so relieved when he came back onto the bench. As relieved as Kent felt. 

The game had been a whirlwind after that. They scored three points in succession and ended up beating the Capitals 4-1. 

Ovie is pissed, but he still follows them home to dip into Alexei’s vodka stash. The boys are both wide-eyed and starstruck. 

Kent help but roll his eyes at that. If they only knew. It they would only believe him. 

“You know you can talk to him, he doesn't bit. Much.” 

“Only if you want me to,” Ovie said and waggled his eyebrows. 

“And that is why I can’t take you seriously. You are the actual worst. Everything,” Kent said. He plopped down on the couch next to Alexei, and tucked himself under his husband’s arm. 

“I’m hurt, Kenneth Parson. I thought we were friends. You name daughter after me.”

Kent gave him a sour look. “You are never going to let that go, are you.” 

“Am godfather, of course I’m not let go. Aleks is the best.” His eyes fell on Havrik, and watched him far to intently. Kent knows that look, and can’t say that he would approve. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Aren’t you going back to your hotel?” 

“No. I’m stay here. Alyosha said I could. Fly back later. Got permission. Stay with favorite American.” 

“Shit, really? You are staying here?” Budgie blurted out, and then covered his mouth, his cheeks flushed red. 

“Is plan,” Ovie grinned, gap toothed and ridiculous. 

“I didn’t even know you were friends,” Budgie blurts out. “No, actually that makes sense.”

Havrik bumps shoulders with Budgie. “So stupid.” 

“Fuck you, Kneazle.” 

“Tip jar,” Kent chimes out, and Ovie cackles. 

“Turning into worst, boring married couple,” Ovechkin announced. “I’m go to sleep now. So boring, put me to sleep.” 

“Yeah, whatever, find a room, that isn’t one of the boys rooms. I don’t need you corrupting them. Night.” 

Ovie was still laughing as he made his way up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an adjustment. They ended up putting him on the fourth line with Budgie and Teller. He liked them, but they just weren’t his old teammates. Or his old team. He could barely understand the rabid English they spoke, or the rapid French that would trickle of of Pascal Martel’s mouth when he was mad. Teller was like that though, switching from one language to another. He did know a smattering of Russian, unlike Budgie who seemed to be a typical American. Yeah, Corey Ahlberg was like that. Kent called him a Midwestern Yank, whatever that meant. He was blonde and blue-eyed, and exactly the type that Gavriil would have fallen for if he wasn’t straight and clearly still hung up on his ex.

It was an adjustment. They ended up putting him on the fourth line with Budgie and Teller. He liked them, but they just weren’t his old teammates. Or his old team. He could barely understand the rabid English they spoke, or the rapid French that would trickle of of Pascal Martel’s mouth when he was mad. Teller was like that though, switching from one language to another. He did know a smattering of Russian, unlike Budgie who seemed to be a typical American. Yeah, Corey Ahlberg was like that. Kent called him a Midwestern Yank, whatever that meant. He was blonde and blue-eyed, and exactly the type that Gavriil would have fallen for if he wasn’t straight and clearly still hung up on his ex. 

It didn’t seem to affect his game. Small miracle. 

Somehow they still seemed to click. They played well, and Gavriil managed to score his first NHL goal in their second game. It was a heady thing, the guys all flinging themselves at him as they hugged on the ice and yelled loudly their congratulations. They didn’t win that game, losing to the Kings 3-2. The loss hurt, but it was just the beginning of the season. It had been a hard game, and none of them could not say that they did not play well. 

The win just wasn’t in the cards, and sometimes that happened. Gavriil tried not to take it to heart. He tried to take a page from Alexei (and not Kent). He tried not to mope like Parser did. He also tried not to be angry like Zimmboni. You just can’t win every time. Even when you played your best it was going to happen, and he tried. He really tried. 

“How are you doing, big guy?” Teller asked as they were leaving the locker room. They had both avoided the presser. Teller’s hair was still wet, slicked back against his skull. Gavriil tried not to look at him. Not really. He tried not to really look at any of them in the locker room. He didn’t want things to be weird, and maybe they wouldn't be. The team seemed to accept Parse and Tater, but they kept things professional to the point you wouldn't even guess they were married or involved. No pet names. No lingering looks or touches. They called themselves by their nicknames there, and that was honestly the only place. Kent never called Alexei anything by Xi or Alexei (or very rarely Babe) at home. At work it was Tater this, and Tater that. It left Gavriil’s head spinning. 

A lot of things did for that matter. Being in the NHL at all still left the breath catching in his throat. None of it seemed really real, but there he was walking out of the locker room, in America. In Providence. Inside the Dunkin’ Donuts Center. The breath would catch, and then he would remember to breathe again.

Life was weird. Really fucking weird. 

“Hey, Earth to Kneazle. You okay?” 

“Am fine,” He finally managed. “Head in cloud. Am sorry, Teller.” The words came frustratingly slow. “Am fine. Meet Parser and Tater. See later, yes?” 

Teller laughed, _”Yes. Sorry. Forget English hard.”_

Teller’s accent was the absolute worst. Parse’s was not good, but it was at least passable. “Thanks.” 

He hurried down to where they were waiting for him. How the got through the presser, and dressed before Gavriil did he wouldn't entirely understand. 

“You good?” Kent asked as they climbed into the car. “Sure you don’t want to go out with the guys? Budgie went off with them.”

Gavriil shrugged, and shook his head as he settled into the back seat. “Tired.”

“Me too, bud,” Kent laughed. “Ugh, we have turned into that boring married couple, Xi.” 

“Not bad.” Gavriil said from the back seat. He wasn’t ready to be married, or dating, but it’s what he wanted someday, and he was just not sure it was something he could get. Not and be able to go home and see his family again. Maybe not that and play hockey. Not everyone was Kent Parson and Alexei Mashkov. Not everyone was Jack Zimmermann. 

“No, it’s not bad,” Kent agreed with a laugh. “Not at all.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Corey was squeezed in between Snowy and Wraith when they finally settled in the bar. 

“Good playing, Budgie,” Teller said from across the table. “Fuck Kneazle though, can’t believe he made that goal.” 

“It was pretty sweet,” Corey agreed, and tried not to wince at the nickname. It seemed to be sticking. 

“So...Kneazle isn’t coming?” Snowy asked from beside him. “That fucking sucks.” 

Corey shrugged, shoulders bumping against Snowy’s. “Said he was tired. Kid is shy. Like...really...just fucking backwards.” 

“Yeah, hard not to notice. He disappears anytime we go out. Not good for team bonding.” 

“Shouldn’t matter with how well we mesh on the ice. He’s good.”   
Snowy smiled, and held up his hands in surrender. “Didn’t mean anything by it. Really. Fuck, I’ve noticed. He’s...pretty interesting.” 

Corey gave Snowy a sideways glance, and tried to gauge exactly what he meant. He opened his mouth to ask, but Poots and Tictac came back with two trays full of shots. His mind went other places, to alcohol. He didn’t want to know what Snowy was going on about, even if he was still talking. Still asking about Gavriil. “Why don’t you text him. You have his number. I’m sure he would be able to fucking answer you better than i could.”

Snowy scowled at him. “I was just asking. Fuck. It’s no fucking big deal.” He pulled out his phone and glared at Corey until he finally got up and moved towards the dance floor. 

“No fucking big deal,” Corey rolled his eyes and grumbled as he walked away. “Whatever.” He pasted a smile on his face as he moved through the crowd. It wasn’t hard to pick a girl out of the crowd, and even easier to ditch the guys and go home with her. 

He barely got her name, and didn’t stay much longer than to fuck her and clean up. He wasn’t falling into that trap again. Not with what had happened before. Not with the way his heart ached dully in his chest still. He tried not to think about Karen. She certainly wasn’t thinking about him. No she was off to school. Studying hard, and doing her part to forget that he even existed. 

The house was dark when he stumbled, in and he thought everyone was asleep, but he found Kent curled up on the couch sipping tea. “You okay?” 

“You didn’t have to wait up,” he said. 

“I was just worried. You didn’t really tell the boys where you were going. Snowy called. Said you acted kind upset.” 

Corey plopped down on the couch. “No, I’m fine. Just needed to blow some steam off...okay.” 

“Yeah, I get it. Just be careful. Lot of ways to get in trouble,” Kent shrugged. 

“You don’t have to worry, I’m an adult. Promise.” His lips curled up in amusement. “I’ve had to look out for myself for a long time.” 

“Still. Becareful. Xi and I take our responsibility serious. You know if you need something, well that is what we are here for.” 

“Good to know. Really. You don’t have to worry about me. I think Gav needs your help more.” 

Kent huffed, “Maybe. Just keep it in mind, okay?” 

“Sure man. I’m gonna head to bed. Night.” 

“Yeah...goodnight.” 

Corey didn’t look back to see if Kent stayed where he was. He was exhausted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They did not have a game the next day, or the game after. Optional morning skate still wasn’t exactly optional for the rookies though so Gavriil was up bright and early. Corey looked hungover and sleep deprived, but he didn’t complain as they drove over to the complex. He was not as talkative as they made it to the locker room and hit the ice. Practice was rough. Gavriil still had bruises from the night before. 

They scrimmaged, and went through the normal speed drills. Practiced shots, and stick work. It was a lot. It was always a lot. They were all dripping sweat before the coach, Nealy, called it a day. 

Gavriil was ready for it. He hurried through his shower, and was waiting for Kent and Alexei afterwards. 

“Good job out there,” Snowy said. 

“Dah. Thanks,” Gavriil said. He looked away to hide the flush on his face. Not teammates. Never teammates. Not all people can be like Alexei and Kent. The league frowned on it. Gavriil was sure if they could have gotten away with it they would have made rules against it. Would have imposed fines. They had tried, but Kent, and others had brought organizations in to fight for their rights. The ACLU first. The litigation had not been unpleasant, and had come from the top of the NHL. The Bruins and the Falconers had Kent’s back. Gavriil could not blame them he was probably the greatest player of their generation. 

“You...you really did do a good job. I’m not even saying that to be nice. You are pretty fucking awesome.” Snowy continued. “I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee? I know this place.” 

Gavriil wanted to. He really wanted to, but it was such a bad idea. “Can’t. Sorry.” 

“Oh, it’s fine man. Maybe later. Right?” 

He shrugged, and knew there would never be a good time. Not if he wanted to stay here and play. There was no in between. He wasn’t a Kent Parson, and there was no way he could have it all. “Maybe,” he finally said. “Must go.” He hurried over to where Kent and Alexei were waiting. 

“Everything okay, bud?” Kent asked as he hurried over. 

“Is fine. We go now?” Gavriil blurted out. Snowy’s gaze was hot on his back, and he did not dare look back. He didn’t bother to acknowledge Kent or Alexei’s frown. 

“Yeah, sure. If you want. We can go get us some lunch. Corey is staying for some extra practice, so it’s just us.” 

And wasn’t that overwhelming. Gavriil pasted a smile on his face. Being around them both was like staring into the sun. “Good. Very hungry.” 

“Me too,” Alexei agreed, and bumped his shoulder gently. “We get good food. Cat cafe, Kent!” 

“If you want, Xi. Anything you want.” 

Gavriil could only smile and nod as he followed them out. How could this even be his life now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ate dinner more often than not. At least Gavriil usually ate with Kent and Alexei. Corey made himself scarce, eating out with the boys, or going out to drink with them. He would stay out late, and slink in late at night, hours after Gavriil would turn in. 
> 
> Both situations made Kent and Alexei worry, Gavriil could tell, but he could bring himself to go out and pretend. He was too young to drink legally, and he would have to be very drunk to pick up any girls. He knew that would be expected. It as always expected.

They ate dinner more often than not. At least Gavriil usually ate with Kent and Alexei. Corey made himself scarce, eating out with the boys, or going out to drink with them. He would stay out late, and slink in late at night, hours after Gavriil would turn in. 

Both situations made Kent and Alexei worry, Gavriil could tell, but he could bring himself to go out and pretend. He was too young to drink legally, and he would have to be very drunk to pick up any girls. He knew that would be expected. It as always expected. 

Still he found himself buckling under the pressure. 

“You should come out with us,” Corey said after they faced the Aces at home (and won). “Come on. Team bonding man.” 

Gavriil wrinkled his nose up at the thought. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to head home. And it was home at that point. “Corey.” 

“Nuh uh. Don’t Corey me, man. Come on.” 

“But not legal!” Gavriil opened his mouth and then snapped it shut, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He knew how it sounded.

“So what. Do you think anyone really checks our ideas? Not with the tips they are expecting.” Corey bumped shoulders with him. 

“Com’on, Kneazle. You aren’t an old married person like Kent and Mashkov. Live a little. Fuck. You could be drinking at home, right?” Teller said, and bumped shoulders with Gavriil. “Come one. Just a few drinks. It’ll be good. And maybe we’ll get you laid.” 

Gavriil let out a little whine. “Fine. We go. We drink little bit. Smallest bit.” 

“Whatever you say, man.” 

He found himself squashed in Poot’s car in the backseat between Corey and Tic Tac, and on their way to MacNiven's. “This is the best place, I swear. This is going to be great.” He elbowed Gavriil and he could have just cried. 

“Sure,” he found himself saying instead.

Me: Just checking in. Going out with the guys.  
Parse: Be safe then. I’ll leave some Gatorade for you and Corey in the fridge.  
Me: Thanks. Thanks a lot. See you and Tater in the morning.  
Parse: Sure. Morning skate is optional. Want to sleep in then? I won’t wake you if that’s the case.  
Me: Probably. Thanks.  
Parse: Anytime. You played a good game.  
Me: Thanks. 

He turned his phone off, and looked down at it feeling faintly sick. The car pulled up in front of the bar, and they piled out. No one was carded, and far too soon the guys were pushing alcohol at him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He wasn’t sure how he ended up on the couch with his head in Parse’s lap. Most of the night was a hazy blur. He could still taste the alcohol on his lips, and remember too-soft lips against his own.

He curled in on himself. _“I want my mama. I don’t feel good.”_

“I know.” Kent said and petted his hair, smoothing it back. “Do you want to call her?” 

_“No. She not take my call. You don’t understand. Gave me up. After...after I fuck up.”_ His eyes itched, and tears trickled down. _”I got caught with another boy when I was fifteen. They say I’m sick. That I fix myself, or they will fix me. Parents want nothing to do with it. Cut ties legally. So I’m ward of state.”_ He took in a stuttering breath and shut his eyes. _”So I pretend. Very good at pretending. Lots of girls, but they still not believe. Agent still has to sneak out of country. Probably would have revoked visa is not play in World Cup. If I go back, probably not let me leave. Might disappear. I don’t know. Not go home after draft. Agent found place to stay. Place to train. Then...then stay here and you both more like parents than parents were.”_

“And we will be that if that is what you need,” Kent said. 

_“Scared. Did something stupid in bar, Parse. Very stupid. Snowy kissed me.”_

_”You didn’t want? I talk to him,”_ Alexei grumbled. 

“Did. Did very much, but people---saw.” Gavriil looked up,his eyes were red rimmed. “They fix me I think. Not come back.” 

“Stop,” Kent said above hime. “We’ll find a way to fix this. Okay. If you think they would hurt you, you just aren’t going back. You are ours now, and they can just fuck off.” 

Gavriil sniffed, and closed his eyes. “Am adult. Should be better at this. Should...should not make st-stupid choices.” He sniffed again, tears trickling again. “Feel sick.” 

“Imagine you do. I get water and aspirin. Check on Corey. Be right back,” Alexei said. Gavriil heard him as he walked up the stairs. 

“Don’t feel good. So bad,” he moaned.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom? Should I get a trashcan?” Kent shifted underneath him. “Gav?” 

“No. Is fine. Am fine. Sorry. Maybe I go upstairs and sleep off? Am sorry.” 

Kent snorted, and scratched at Gav’s scalp. “No, you are fine. I’d rather you be where I can keep an eye on you. Don’t let the guys pressure you into this next time. Or...call us before you get like this. Please. I don't want to find you passed out on the bathroom floor, okay?” 

“Yes. Sure. I never do this again. Dying, Parse.”

“Pretty sure you’re not. Why don’t you sleep. I’ll keep an eye on you, okay.” 

Alexei finally came back, bearing Gatorade and water. He watched Gavrill drink the Gatorade down and put another bottle and a glass of water on the side table. 

“How is Corey?”

“He is sleeping it off, not as drunk as this one I think. Such light weight.” Alexei ruffled Gavriil’s hair. “What you thinking Gavryushenka. Lucky practice optional tomorrow. You be very sorry at morning skate otherwise.”

Alexei sits back down, putting Gavriil’s feet in his lap, and eventually Gavriil falls asleep to the hushed sound of the television and Alexei and Kent talking about his head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He is still on the couch when he wakes up in the morning. His head pounded dully, and his mouth tasted rough. He grabbed the bottle of Gatorade sitting on the side table and drank it slowly. The house was quiet, and sunlight streamed through the curtains.

There was a note scrawled on the dry erase board on the refrigerator: “Drink some more Gatorade when you get up. Left Aspirin for you on the counter. Breakfast in the refrigerator. We’ll be back after noon.” 

The breakfast burritos Kent had fixed weren’t soggy and seemed to hold up when Gavriil threw them in the microwave. He was starving, surprisingly, and ate all four, and a bowl of cereal. 

He was still sitting at the counter when Corey came wandering down looking bleary-eyed and cross. “So...you and Snowy?” 

Gavriil gave him a sour look. “No. Not at all.” 

“Wasn’t what it looked like,” Corey said. “Probably not a good idea to get involved with a teammate.” 

“Is not. Not involved,” Gavriil sputtered. 

“What will you do if you get sent down?” 

Gavriil took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m not think it’s your job to worry.” 

“Yeah, I know. I’m just saying.” Corey shrugged, already making his own breakfast. 

Gavriil knew a clear dismissal when he saw one. He slipped out of the kitchen and made his way up to his room. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He made the next skate, and avoided going out with the guys again. He did he best to avoid Snowy, but that was a more difficult prospect. The man had a knack for showing up when Gavriil least expected or wanted.

It was hard to be good. It was hard to play good hockey. They lost the last three games in a row. 

Gavriil tried not to take it to heart, but he felt like it was his fault. He just couldn't get his shit together. 

None of them seemed to be able to. Even Kent’s performance was lackluster. The season ticked away and before any of them knew it they were in the middle of the season, and the New Year was creeping up on all of them. 

Gavriil could not even say that he was looking forward to the days they would get off. 

Not when he knew there was going to be a party and Snowy would be there.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

****  
**Ева в новогоднюю ночь**

93 participants|  
Share Conversation

[20:21:21] Tater: Канун Нового года tomorrow. Hope to see everyone there. Bring me good food. Good luck. Lots of presents.  
[20:13:15] Parse: You don’t actually have to bring anything but yourselves.  
[20:13:25] Kneazle: Presents for girls, nice.  
[20:13:45] Great8: Read my mind, littlest Falc.  
[20:14:21] Kneazle: ε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/  
[20:14:25] Great8: ヽ(＊∇＊)/  
***** Kneazle quit Канун Нового года  
** [20:33:29] Snowy: Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. I hate you all.  
[20:33:37] Parse: Really? Cut it the fuck out. Come to dinner tonight. I’m not even going to argue with you about it. Seriously. Come to dinner or so help me I will have Tater drag your sorry ass in.  
[20:33:43] Snowy: And I fucking hate you most of all.  
[20:34:55] OMGCP: Alexander Barnes. You apologize, Mister.  
[20:34:58] Snowy: ( •̀ω•́ )σ  
[20:36:15] Snowy: Ugh. Fuck. Whatever. I will be there. Fuck you all.  
*****Snowy quit Канун Нового года**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

****  
**Super Secret Hockey Talk**

6 participants|  
Share Conversation  
[20:37:01] OMGCP: Well. That went well.  
[20:38:39] Parse: Could have been worse.  
[20:38:48] Tater: Not by much. Am worried.  
[20:39:57] Geno: About?  
[20:40:38] Great8: Our boy. Clearly.  
[20:40:45] Tater: His parents do not call. Things he’s said. Worried. Might be...pressured about things.  
[20:41:03] Geno: Заеби́сь! блин все это в ад.  
[20:41:19] Sidney: You think...  
[20:42:03] Sidney: It is similar to your situation?  
[20:44:20] Parse: I think he is scared. I know they were pressuring him to go to the KHL. And I know...he got caught with a boy. And I know his parents pretty much disowned him. I’m not fucking sure how to fix it though.  
[20:46:56] Jack: Call your lawyer. Talk to George.  
[20:47:21] Geno: Start talking to immigration. Better start process as soon as possible. He is 18. Under 21. Still considered a child...at least in some parts of law. Look into adoption, if you are willing to go that route. Is easiest. Maybe.  
[20:49:15] Tater: I will talk to him. We fix this.  
[20:50:05] Kent: As much as it can be. Fuck I shouldn't have even said anything, but I don't know what to do. I’m worried about him. Fuck. I just...I’m really worried. He hid out at a friends house until they left for the draft. His agent helped smuggle him out, and I think maybe if he goes back they won’t let him leave again. After they caught him...  
[20:50:45] Great8: You know we understand. It’s very dangerous game right now. Things get worse.  
[20:51:21] Geno: And yet you go back. Stupid.  
[20:51:25] Great8: Reasons. You know I have reasons. Help others. For my family.  
[20:51:40] Geno: What happen when get found out?  
[20:51:56] Great8: Oh, you care now. Precious.  
[20:52:06] Geno: Fuck you.  
[20:52:55] Sidney: Seriously now. Really. Don’t mind them. We will give you any help we can. Don’t hesitate to ask.  
[20:53:00] Parse: Thanks. That really means a lot. Ha. I kinda thought we were done with this kind of thing, but I guess not.  
[20:53:05] Jack: I don’t mean to pry but are you still getting hate mail?  
[20:53:34] Parse: Still? Ha. It never stopped, honestly. Hate mail. Threats. Mail is routed to a Post office box and my agent's assistant goes through it. I’m not even joking. It is some fucked up shit, and I don’t want my daughters exposed to it. Not if I can help it.  
[20:55:09] Jack: None of us want that Parse. You talked to dad?  
[20:55:20] Tater: We skype with him yesterday. ))))) Maman Zimmermann said to tell you hi. Also I’m new favorite.  
[20:55:20] Jack: :p  
[20:55:46] Parse: We told them some of what happened. Talked to my mother too. She said...maybe we should step back. Cause we already have so much on our plates. And hell if there isn’t something going on with Corey too.  
[20:56:34] Jack: She kinda has a point. You could just pass this on to George. She has a hell of a lot of connection, and she would do her best to help them both. It’s in the best interest of the team for the boys to thrive. You know that.  
[20:56:36] Tater: We brought them into our home.  
[20:57:01] Parse: They are our responsibility. Neither of them have family they are close to. I’m not going to just fucking abandon them.  
[20:57:21] Jack: No one is suggesting that.  
[20:58:20] Parse: Aren’t you?  
[20:59:05] Jack: I’m not fucking fighting with you about this, Kenny. Fuck. Just stop. You know whatever you chose I will support you.  
[20:59:45] Great8: Things will work out.  
[20:59:56] Great8: Might want to keep an eye on the Goalie, though.  
[20:59:59] Jack: We’ve all noticed.  
[21:00:05] Tater: Snowy wears his heart on his shoulder. Always.  
[21:02:23] Parse: No arguing with that. We got to go. Gonna...talk to Gav.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent knocked on the door, and opened it once he heard Gav’s quiet, “Come in,” on the other side.

“You okay?” Kent asked as he peaked inside. 

Gavriil’s face was red, his cheeks damp. “Am fine. No need be worried.” 

“Kinda too late for that, Gav.” 

He shook his head. “Here to play good hockey. Not---not---” he shrugged. “Am not like you. Not b-big deal.” 

Kent snorted, “You are. And you deserve to be happy, and not look over your fucking shoulder. You deserve to have a safe place, and we are more than willing to give it to you.” 

Gavriil looked away and scrubbed at his eyes. “Is fine.” 

“And if Snowy is bothering you I will tell him to fuck off for you if you can’t.”

“He’s---is fine.” Red creeped up his neck. “Is fine.” He hunched his shoulders, and avoided Kent’s eyes. 

“I see. Well, as long as it’s not bothering you I suppose I can give him a pass.” He sat down beside Gavriil, their shoulders bumping. Gavriil leaned against him, and Kent finally gave him a one shouldered hug. “We really want to help. You don’t have to go home when the season ends. Or we could all go to Paris this summer.” 

“You...is fine. I’m not your---your responsibility. Is fine. I be fine, Parser.” 

“I don’t, honestly think you are.” 

“Maybe not. Is...” He gave a frustrated huff. “English worse.” 

“Xi says that a lot.” 

_”Russian better?_

_”Yes. Always. Only not.”_ Gavriil wrinkled his nose. _”You really don’t have to get involved or worry. I’m fine. Things are fine. Really.”_

_”You are a worse liar than Xi. Here is what I think. You are team, which makes you family, doubly so because you are under our roof. If you want to cut ties with Russia, we would help. We know a good lawyer. A couple. And there are always ways to speed the process.”_

_”Not getting married for that,”_ he said sourly. 

_”Wouldn’t ask you to. I mean. Really. We wouldn’t ask you that. Geno suggested adoption, which might be weird. I don’t know. I’m sure management would have something to say about it, but well...they can fuck themselves honestly.”_

_”What?_

_”You are under twenty-one. It would smooth the naturalization process. We like you. We’d like to help you.”_ Kent rolled his eyes. “We already have three girls. What is one more grown kid. After all the diapers I’ve changed in the last six months I am all for skipping a few steps.” 

Gavriil frowned as he tried to parse through what Kent said. “Really?” 

“Yeah. Really. What do you think?” 

“I’m not know what to think. Probably yes. No place to go. Might not get back if I go home. Parents...not good parents. Did not see them much once they figured out I was good at hockey. Sent away to play. Not there on off season. Train. Train more. I’m very tired, Parse.” 

“I know you are, kiddo. So am I. So much that. I think we can fix this, though. I really do. Even if you just want to seek asylum. We would support you.” 

“Then everyone would know,” he said in a tiny voice.

“Yeah. It could get out either way. It definitely would if you applied for asylum,” Kent said gently. “It still could if we took the other routes. It’s a risk, but, Gavriil, it is, but so is the other option. We just want you to be aware of all of them. 

“Thank you,” Gavriil said quietly. “I’ll think about that. And...um...talk to the lawyer.” 

Kent nodded, “Whatever you decide.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

****  
**Канун Нового года**

93 participants|  
Share Conversation

[18:02:38] Jack: We will be over in a few hours. Bits has a few more pies in the oven.  
[18:03:56] Geno: Pies? What pies? For me?  
[18:04:03] OMGCP: All of the pies. Every flavor. Always.  
[18:05:29] Great8: Zhenya you try to steal little pie-maker again? Rude.  
[18:05:23] Jack: Just so you know...that is never happening. I’m revoking everyone’s pie rights.  
[18:05:37] Sidney: I don't think you can do that.  
[18:05:58] Jack: Watch me!  
[18:07:18] OMGCP: Jack is just joking. Aren’t you, sweetheart. ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`□´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻  
[18:07:22] Parse: Haha.  
[18:07:57] Jack: Yeah. Laugh it up, Kenny.  
[18:08:39] Geno: Is pretty funny. Little baker has you wrapped around his little finger. Go cute.  
[18:08:49] Jack: Rich coming from you.  
[18:09:23] Geno: What is that supposed to mean?  
[18:09:36] Great8: You can’t see me, but I am dying of laughter. Someone save me.  
[18:09:55] Sidney: Where are your...’friends’?  
[18:10:13] Great8: ...  
[18:20:19] Great8: Worst.  
[18:21:23] Great8: Sidney Crosby is the worst ever. Worst.  
[18:24:40] Sidney: No. Really. Aren’t they there with you in the hotel room?  
[18:26:26] Great8: Driving, actually. Banished to the back. Apparently distracting. =D  
[18:27:50] OMGCP: OIC. Also not surprised. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
[18:32:45] Great8: So mean! How do you make such good pies and have such a cold heart?  
[18:33:57] OMGCP: Someone want jalapeno and apple pie!  
[18:34:03] Great8: Cruelest.  
[18:35:19] Great8: Would still eat it.  
[18:35:37] OMGCP: I’m sure you would.  
[18:35:45] Parse: Doesn’t actually taste that bad.  
[18:35:56] Parse: He has actually sent me weirder flavors than that.  
[18:37:28] OMGCP: Just desserts.  
[18:37:35] Parse: And now he’s punning. Thanks, Sanja. Appreciate it!  
[18:37:51] Great8: That’s what I’m here for! Thank you. GLad you appreciate my charms!  
[18:38:28] Geno: Charms? It that what they call it?  
[18:38:43] Parse: Clearly. When in the hell are you getting here?  
[18:39:22] Great8: Hour. Or so. Stopping by the store. They are. Not me. I’m to ‘wait in the car’. ¯\\_(⌣̯̀⌣́)_/¯  
[18:39:34] Great8: Apparently ‘easily distracted’.  
[18:39:45] Sidney: Maybe you should fly over next time.  
[18:40:13] Great8: So funny. Amazing. This what you got the Emmy for? Comedian now?  
[18:40:39] Geno: Shut up. No fights.  
[18:41:53] Great8: I’m not starting fights. I’m just saying. Funny.  
[18:44:12] OMGCP: OMGSTFU Ovie. Srsly.  
[18:46:56] Great8: No English.  
[18:47:20] OMGCP: -_- You literally...  
[18:48:37] OMGCP: I can’t even.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things in the Mashkov-Parson household were not always fluffy kittens and rainbows, Kent thought sourly as he listened to Alexei rail about what he had said to Gavriil.

Things in the Mashkov-Parson household were not always fluffy kittens and rainbows, Kent thought sourly as he listened to Alexei rail about what he had said to Gavriil. “Can you stop fucking yelling. We just got him to sleep. I don’t want him fucking waking up to you...just...” 

“I think he understand. He knows how things are. We poke angry bear too much, Kenny. It’s bound to eventually attack.” 

Kent stared at him. “You weren’t very fucking concerned before.” 

“Was just you and I before, Котенок. Not Sanja or Alyosha, not all this. We make fools of them, yes?” He ruffled a hand through his hair. “Not have girls. Not w-worry about my babies, but I do now. I worry about them all the time, Котенок.” Alexei scrubbed a hand across his face. 

“Oh, baby.” Kent crossed the space between them and pulled Alexei close. “I didn’t know you were worried about that,” he said, face tucked into the crook of Alexei’s neck. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Is fine. Can’t control things, can’t control them. Just...just waiting for shoe to drop.” 

“It won’t though. We’ll be fine, and safe. We’re careful. And...when we go out of the country again, and we will we will just have bodyguards,” Kent said thoughtfully. 

“Is not---” 

“No, let me talk, please. I don’t want to just shove this off to the side and let the team deal with it. We took him in. We agreed to help him, and he’s just family. You can’t deny that, and you can’t tell me if it wasn’t Jack or Bitty or fucking Snowy that we wouldn’t do the same. Okay. So just calm down. We’ve got this.” Kent pulled away enough to look up at Alexei. “We’ve fucking got this. Right?” 

“Yes, Котенок. We got this. Fix this for little, Russian Hockey player.” 

Kent snorted, “He’s almost as tall as you are.” 

“Is good kid, but right. Is kid. Scared kid, who didn’t---didn’t have someone like Mama.” 

“No, he didn’t,” Kent took in a deep breath. 

“Also...has inch on me,” Alexei said, his eyes twinkled with amusement. “Tallest son.” 

Kent snorted. “Xi. Fuck. Really?” 

He shrugged. “Not going to fight you on this. Would be easiest, quickest way. We talk to him again in morning. Go talk to lawyer. Just...must be careful.” 

“But not too careful,” Kent said. He leaned against Alexei. “I’m not going to let it ruin things. I’ve been scared way too long, Xi. I just can’t.” He shook his head. “I won’t.” 

“Wouldn't ask you to. I am just saying. Not arguing, promise.” His lips curled up. “Too close to bedtime for arguments, yes?” 

It had been a long time rule in their household. No arguing at bedtime. No one was allowed to go to sleep mad. “Yeah, it is, and I’m exhausted. Take me to bed, Xi. Just...take me to bed.” 

“Gladly,” Tater laughed, and scooped Kent up before tossing him onto their bed. “Too much seriousness.” 

Kent flopped back, and stared up at the pale blue ceiling. “Fuck, you’re telling me.” He wiggled out of his clothes until he was only in his boxers, and crawled under the covers. Alexei was not far behind. Kent fit himself into Alexei’s arms, nestling into the crook. 

Alexei reached over, checking the baby monitor before he relaxed against Kent. “Busy morning, I think. We go talk to lawyer. Miss optional skate. Should take care of this before the roadie.” 

“Sounds like a good idea. The Best idea. Thank you. I mean...I know you didn’t have to help.” 

Alexei ruffled his hair. “Family.” 

Kent closed his eyes. “Yeah. That. I love you.” 

“Love you more.” 

“Sap.” 

Alexei hugged him more tightly. “Sleep, Kenny. Tomorrow will be long.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They got up early the next morning, and bundled Gavriil off to the lawyers. Kent felt better after they talked, and Alexei’s uneasiness has waned, and Gavriil actually smiled as they were finished. The paperwork was filed that morning, and they all went out and got milkshakes rather than slink into morning skate. There wasn’t one that afternoon.

It was just as well, Gavriil looked exhausted once they got back home. 

Alexei herded them both towards the couch. “Sit, sit. I fix lunch.”

Kent grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch and the remote. “You okay?” He draped the blanket over both of them, and flipped the television over to The History Channel.

“Dazed. Is right word? I think. Yes. Dazed. Very long day. Long weekend. Long, long week.” 

“You okay though?” 

“Am fine.” He worried at his lip. Finally something unwound in him and he leaned against Kent, who tucked him against his side. “Maybe not fine,” he whispered.

“Yeah, I figured, bud,” Kent said. “Kinda obvious. Worried about the immigration stuff? Liv doesn’t seem to think we will have any issues. We’ll help you with the test. I wish we didn’t have to go through that, but it’s too late for the other.”

“Guess. What will management say? George? What if they s-send me down.” 

“Then we buy them out, and you go to college, and play NCAA for a few years, and we take if from there. I don’t know. I’m not sure what the rules for that are even. How about we cross that road when we get there and not go all doom and gloom.” 

“I just want to play.” 

“You will. Fuck, Gav. You are good. Really good. You will. We will do everything we can to see this through, and you in a better place.” Kent hummed and patted Gavriil’s arm. 

Alexei game back with a plate to chicken parmesan for each of them, and curled up on Kent’s other side. _”He is right, you know. This will work out one way or another.”_

_”I’m sorry I got you in this. I’m really sorry. I heard you fighting last night, and I just---”_

“Is done. No apologizing,” Alexei said. “Paperwork in. No taking back. And no moping either. We finish lunch. Get girls, nap should be over and watch movies.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Kent said between bites.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **To:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:** I might need some help...

Bob, 

So. I might have done something stupid. Like. Really stupid. Surprise. I know. You know that kid? I mean the one I told you about the one they have us billeting for the team. The one that is not Corey. He’s another problem, but not like this. Shit. I don't even know what to say. Maybe I should call you. 

I don’t even know what to do. Or I do and maybe I’m going to get Alexei and I in a lot of trouble with management. I didn’t talk to them before we put the paperwork in, and I don’t know how to broach the subject. All I could think about was how alone I was when they threw me to the wolves in Vegas. 

I’m doing this badly. 

Alexei and I are going to adopt the kid. 

He is a kid. Fuck. Bob. He’s even less prepared than I was. 

He has no one. 

And I’m so fucking scared I’m going to fuck this up. 

Yours, 

Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com

oOo

**From:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** RE: I might need some help...

Kenny, 

Do you need Alicia and I to come down? Have you talked to Jack? Management yet? What lawyer do you have working on this? You do have a lawyer? Please tell me you have one. 

Call me. Just call me please.

With all of our love, 

Bob Zimmerman  
CEO and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOo

**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **To:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:** RE:RE: I might need some help...

Bob, 

It was good to hear from you. Yeah. It helped. Alexei will pick you up from the airport. The lawyers want to meet with us again. They think they might have a judge willing to hurry things along since there is extenuating circumstances. 

I feel like we made the right decision, and I did talk to George. She didn’t strangle me (obviously), but it was a near thing. She’s pretty mad. But just at us, but at the situation. Gavriil talked to her about the situation. God he was terrified. I thought he was going to crush my hand. He survived, too. 

And I found a therapist for him. He’s gone twice, and I know things are not going to help overnight. It’s a process, but he seems to be doing better. 

When did I start being the adult in all of this? What the heck. 

Yours, 

Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com

oOo

**From:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** RE: I might need some help...

Kenny, 

We’ll see you in the morning then. You know I’m a call away if you need to talk in the meantime, and so is Alicia, and you mother. She said to call her, but the way. Son, we love you, but you shouldn't shut her out. She does her best. I'm Not going to lecture you about it now. (Maybe when I get there? Haha.)

I talked to Mayfield today. He’s behind you and Alexei in this. He was sympathetic. Or at least acted that way. Gonna need a united front when this comes out. Not if. When. It looks a little odd. I know it’s not. I know that you are doing your best to remember a shitty situation. Just keep your chin up. 

You guys looked good last night. The team seems to be coming together, and you are right. Gavriil is good. Very good. 

I can’t wait to see the girls again. They are growing too fast. 

With all of our love, 

Bob Zimmerman  
CEO and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org


	5. Chapter 5

Kent ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up further as he walked into the entryway. 

“How it go?” Alexei asked. 

“As well as I thought it would. The team's lawyers are going to meet with ours. Possibly put some pressure on some people to get the paperwork rushed through. Don’t look so green, Gav. It’s going to be okay. They are behind us in this. We didn’t give them a lot of choice.” 

“What if they trade me?” 

“They aren’t going to trade you. They’ve invested time and money into you, and you are a good player. There is no reason for them to trade you,” Kent said. 

“Is trouble. Much trouble. Am...making trouble for them.” 

“Stop. Not. Georgia agreed. She’s not...she is really not one to play around. She isn’t happy we didn’t come with her. She made that pretty clear in the meeting we had with her together, but they are going to help us get this straightened out. So don’t fall apart on us, kid. Okay?” Kent held out his arms and Gav fit into them.

“Don’t understand why you do this? Just trouble.” 

“Our trouble,” Alexei said. “You think we joke and take words back?” 

“No,” came the little squeak. “Just...am eighteen. Should be acting like an adult. Yes?” He shrunk down as much as someone who is six foot four could, and clung more tightly to Kent. 

“You are a kid, and it’s fine to be one,” Kent said. 

“Never really got to be one,” Gave whispered. 

“Now chance. Be kid. Play good hockey. Relax. We take care of things, yes? Now, we not talk about rest of night. Kent see lawyers in the morning. We go to zoo with girls. Then game tomorrow. See things work out.” Alexei gently pulled them apart, and gave Gav a hug of his own. “Now we eat dinner and not worry about things. Not worry about game. Or lawyers.” Alexei’s lips curled up. “Made Borsch.” 

“Of course you did,” Kent couldn’t hold back the lazy smile that slipped onto his face. 

 

“Am best husband. Been saying this all year. You should listen better.” 

Kent rolled his eyes, but leaned against Alexei’s solid wait, and finally relaxed when he was pulled close. “You are. Maybe I don’t say it enough. And I’m just...I’m really wondering if I’ve fucked it all up.” 

Alexei pressed a kiss against Kent’s hair. “Is being okay.” 

“Yeah, it’s all okay. Is dinner really ready?” 

Gavriil beamed at that. “I set table. Should I get girls? Nannies put them down for nap. Very grouchy this afternoon.” 

“Where is Corey?” Kent frowned. He wondered, not for the first time, if they were making things harder for him as well. 

“On date,” Gavriil shrugged. “Said ‘don’t wait up’. Didn’t seem happy. Said he was meeting his ex. I don’t know. He is---” He wrinkled up his nose. “Snappy? Oh. What is word?” 

“Snappish?” Kent offered. 

“Yes, that. Not happy. Guys notice too. Daith complain. Pascal complain. I don’t know why. They don’t live with him.” Gavriil rolled his eyes. 

“No, they don’t,” Kent said taking Tanya from him. “Go ahead and go to the dining room. I’ll get the girls.” 

He carried Tanya up to the nursery. He was becoming old hat at this, which surprised him. He put Tanya down in her crib, and turned up the baby monitor before walking a room down to the girls room. Mira was rocking Sveta, and the other two were asleep in their cribs. 

Sanya rambled in as he was picking up Aleks. “Need some help?” 

“Always.” 

“I thought so.” She picked up Cat, balancing her on her hip. 

“They slept well,” Mira said. “It was a very easy day. Thank goodness since Fran was off.” 

“How is her mother doing?” Kent asked. 

“She’s fine. Fran should be back in a few days. She talked to Mr. Mashkov about it this morning. Called after you left.” 

“That’s good to hear,” he said as they walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. How was this even his life? He looked down at Aleks, who smiled up at him and couldn’t regret it a bit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Mid-Season Blues**

15 participants|  
Share Conversation 

[20:20:12] Parse: Ded  
[20:20:15] Tater: Is true. Kenny is Dead. Scheduling funeral.  
[20:20:17] Jack: That...isn’t funny.  
[20:20:45] Parse: Dude. Don’t worry. I will be fine when the next game rolls around.  
[20:21:12] Parse: Maybe.  
[20:21:25] Parse: Possibly  
[20:21:40] Parse: Okay. I’m not sure.  
[20:21:56] Parse: I could possibly be lying.  
[20:22:06] OMGCP: Why are you both even on here? You are like...in the same house.  
[20:22:54] Tater: Funny. Not like we share a laptop.   
[20:23:00] Tater: You and Jack.   
[20:23:06] Great8: =X  
[20:23:34] OMGCP: =p  
[20:24:09] OMGCP: No one asked you.  
[20:24:10] Great8: It is one of the gifts I give. Be glad you know me. )))  
[20:24:24] OMGCP: Seriously. I can’t even talk to you. Parse. What is going on?  
[20:25:06] Tater: Parse spent day with the lawyer. Long day. Very long, long day.  
[20:26:34] Tater: I made Borsch, so it is all better. Also we get to keep boy. ))))))  
[20:26:36] Jack: Wow. That is great. George had a talk with the team about it. Uh. Also. I kinda need to talk to you about Corey. There are some things going on. Just not in here.   
[20:27:01]Tater: Before morning skate?  
[20:27:12] Jack: Yeah. It would be better to get it all shored up before the break.   
[20:28:20] Parse: Sounds like a plan. You guys going anywhere?   
[20:29:08] Jack: Staying home this time. Our parents are coming over.   
[20:29:45] Tater: They come to visit us too?  
[20:29:56] Jack: We were hoping to have everyone over to dinner.  
[20:29:59] Seggy: This is...easily the most boring chat.   
[20:30:09] OMGCP: Really?  
[20:30:23]Seggy: Pretty much. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
[20:31:08] Parse: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
[20:31:56] Jack: Riiiight.   
[20:32:03] Parse: I know it is. I’m ready for our break.   
[20:33:29] Tater: All are ready.   
[20:33:37] Parse: Have I mentioned that this is the worst fucking season?  
[20:33:43] Tater: Every day.  
[20:33:43] Jack: Constantly  
[20:33:43] Sid: In every chat.   
[20:36:15] Parse: IHU all. Just so we are clear.  
[20:37:06] Tater: No! Parse! No! Love us. =4  
[20:38:39] Parse: ...  
[20:38:48] OMGCP: You know you do. But yeah. I think we are ready for the break too. Ready for All-Stars?   
[20:39:27] Jack: =\ I feel a sudden upper body injury coming on.   
[20:39:38] Tater: No. I’m go. You have to go too.   
[20:39:45] Parse: Does that mean I can skip it? I mean...team is represented.   
[20:40:03] Tater: How you say...Hell no.   
[20:40:03] Jack: Honestly. You are going is I have to drag you myself.   
[20:42:03] OMGCP: It won’t be that bad, y’all. I’ll be there, and I will bring pies.   
[20:44:20] Parse: Bits. Dude. I’d rather have them at home with the girls. =( I’m going to miss them.   
[20:45:12] OMGCP: Just take them with you. Seriously. A lot of people do that.  
[20:45:15] Parse: They are so small. =(   
[20:45:05] OMGCP: Think of the picture opportunities. I think they might think you later.   
[20:45:45] Tater: Has point. More pictures for scrapbook.  
[20:46:12] Seggy: Scrapbooks? Really? Didn’t take you for the arts and fucking crafts type.   
[20:48:25] Seggy: (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑  
[20:49:40] Parse: Nothing wrong with it. {{|└(>o< )┘|}}  
[20:51:46] Geno: Have a problem with it Seguin?  
[20:52:06] Seggy: lol no.   
[20:52:55] Parse: I see. Wait until you have kids.  
[20:53:00] Seggy: Shut up. I am not.  
[20:53:05] Seggy: Not now anyway.   
[20:53:34] Jack: Not what Jamie said.   
[20:59:09] Seggy: We aren’t like that.  
[20:59:11] Jack: Also not what Jamie said.   
[20:59:20] Seggy: =\   
[21:01:06] Great8: Not so bad.   
[21:23:34] Seggy: Yeah. Lets not talk about this.  
[21:23:36] Parse: You are just setting yourself up for chirping. You know that, right?  
[21:23:41] Great8: Poor baby winger. Come I make you feel better.   
[21:05:12] Tater: Ovi...  
[21:08:21] Great8: No. It’s good. When you come to D.C. we have drinks.  
[21:09:05] Geno: Possibly worst idea. Stop trying to pick up people in here.  
[21:09:45] Great8: I would never!  
[21:09:56] Seggy: uh...what about...Nicky...Semin...Nastya...  
[21:09:59] Great8: Break. Break. Still not talking to each other.   
[21:10:05] Great8: Thank you for reminding me.   
[21:10:23] Seggy: Isn’t Nicky married?  
[21:11:08] Sidney: Seguin. Maybe you should drop it.  
[21:11:56] Geno: Maybe for best.  
[21:12:03] Great8: (((((((((((((((((((((((  
[21:13:29] Great8: Maybe for best? Hey Sidney...  
[21:13:37] Parse: No. Wow. Just no. All of you cut it out.   
[21:13:43] Tater: Gossip.  
[21:14:55] Jack: Yeah. Well. How was that meeting with your lawyer Parse?  
[21:14:58] Parse: ...  
[21:16:15] Parse: I don’t even know what to say.   
[21:17:01] Parse: Honestly.  
[21:18:39] Parse: WTF  
[21:18:48] Parse: No. Really. WTF. I’m just mad about the whole situation, and that it has come down to this. And FUCK when the hell did I become the responsible one?  
[21:21:27] Tater: Adulting hard. =\ Raising kids hard.  
[21:21:38] Parse: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
[21:21:45] OMGCP: It is. But you have good kids.   
[21:22:03] Tater: Best kids. I keep saying that. =D Girls walking!!!!! I posted photos on Tumblr. So cute. Poor cats. So alarmed. =D   
[21:22:20] Parse: Yeah. Got pics of Aleks hugging Kit. Y_Y It is precious. And Gav and Katya. Our kids.  
[21:22:23] Great8: Aleks best.   
[21:24:21] Jack: ...  
[21:26:12] Geno: Next baby should be named after me. ))))  
[21:26:15] Tater: Probably no more.  
[21:27:05] Tater: Maybe  
[21:28:45] OMGCP: Well now. Bless your little heart. That was a real convincing statement.   
[21:29:12] Tater: =pppp  
[21:29:25] Parse: Yeah. I’m not naming our kid Evginia or whatever. Kinda not happening.  
[21:29:40] Jack: So that is how it is?  
[21:29:56] Parse: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
[21:29:59] Parse: Maybe.   
[21:31:55] Tater: Too soon. Triplets handful. Gone too much.   
[21:33:00] OMGCP: I can imagine. Not that Laurent isn’t a good kid, but wow. He is very busy.   
[21:33:05] Great8: (((((((  
[21:33:34] OMGCP: No frowning. You’ll find someone.   
[21:35:09] Great8: Sidney?  
[21:35:11] Geno: No! Find your own.  
[21:35:20] Parse: LMAO  
[21:35:26] Parse: OMG! Ovi! Find your own!  
[21:36:34] Parse: I am dying!  
[21:36:36] Parse: This is great.  
[21:37:01] Great8: So mean.   
[21:37:12] Parse: Do you want me to introduce you to some people? Cause I could totally hook you up with some people.   
[21:38:21] Great8: -_- I can find my own dates.   
[21:39:05] Geno: Not very well. )))))))))  
[21:39:45] Tater: Has point. Just can’t date Baby!Center.   
[21:39:56] Geno: Well...  
[21:39:59] Parse: No ‘well’ about it.  
[21:40:05] Great8: ((((((  
[21:40:23] Tater: UR TOO OLD 4 HIM.  
[21:41:08] Sidney: Is that even English?  
[21:41:56] Sidney: It’s not? Right?   
[21:41:59] Parse: I am rolling my eyes over here. I swear. Why do I talk to you people?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The roadie before the All-Stars, was an uphill battle. They lost the first game against the Senators 5-3. It made Kent grind his teeth just thinking about it as they made their way on the road again. He had never been a gracious loser, and age had not made it much better. He had sat by Alexei on the bus for most of the trip out to Montreal. They had won that game at least, squeaking by at 5-4 in overtime. The game against the Maple Leafs had not been much better. They had won that one as well, in overtime again 3-2. There had been no goal in the first two periods. They had all tumbled out after the game and got drinks. 

Kent didn’t dislike the Maples, not like the Senators or the Flyers (Really who liked the Fyers?). 

“Smile, Kenny,” Alexei elbowed him gently. “We win. Is good?”

“Yeah, it’s good. I guess. I don’t know. We are playing catch up for a wild card spot, and I just don’t think we are going to make it. I’m fucking tired, Xi.” 

“I’m know. Cup fatigue. Won too many,” Alexei chirped. “Poor Kenny might get long vacation this year. So sad. Is rebuilding year. Will be fine.”

“I know,” He leaned against Alexei, and looked across the bar. “Cory’s been avoiding us.” 

“Have noticed. Jack talk to you yet? He said...something wrong.” 

“Yeah. Not been time. This trip out has been exhausting.” 

“Heading home in the morning.” Alexei said. “Maybe when we get home?” 

“Maybe.” Kent yawned. “Meeting with the lawyer the day after. I’m ready for this to be done.” 

“All are, Kenyushka.” 

“I know. Really. I know.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s a lot. And...I miss the girls on top of it. It’s weird being away from them.” 

“I’m know. Feel that way too. Will be good to go home. All-stars---” 

“I don’t want to go. I don’t really...I don’t care about the fine or whatever. I think we should stay home. Gav wasn’t invited, and Jack is going. I’m just saying.” 

“Is fine. It that is what you want,” Alexei said slowly. 

“You think I’m making a mistake?” Kent asked in a hushed voice. 

“No. Is fine. I won’t go either. Lots to do, yes?” Alexei bumped their foreheads together, before leaning in to steal a kiss.

“Ugh, get a room,” Teller yelled. 

Kent raised his hand, flipping him off, not even bothering to break the kiss.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**All (that) Star BS**

15 participants|  
Share Conversation 

[21:43:21] Kneazle: Sorry I steal Parse and Tater away.   
[21:43:37] Parse: You don’t have to apologize to them. lol  
[21:43:43] Jack: He’s right, Gav. You really don’t.   
[21:44:55] Jack: Long day, between.   
[21:44:58] Jack: Good not to be the captain.   
[21:46:15] Sidney: How did that happen anyway?   
[21:47:01] Geno: Maybe should have taken the hit?  
[21:48:39] Sidney: Maybe?  
[21:48:48] OMGCP: It’s not so bad. =D   
[21:49:27] Holster: He has a point. THIS IS AWESOME.   
[21:49:38] Jack: You’ve said that all day!  
[21:49:45] Holster: We are going to kick your asses!  
[21:50:03] Parse: You know...you are on the same team, right? Why the hell do I feel like I’ve had this conversation before. Damn it, Holster. You are in the same league. As Jack. And Sid. And Ovi. You aren’t kicking anyones ass in here.   
[21:51:21] Parse: Except maybe Seguin’s and Benn’s, and I don't’ give a shit about that.   
[21:52:03] Jack: I keep telling him that. Honestly.  
[21:54:20] OMGCP: So did Ransome.   
[22:20:23] Parse: Wow. Okay. Someone please get a vid of this for me.   
[22:20:45] Kneazle: Very confusing.  
[22:20:57] Jack: I know, bud. Really. Hopefully you will get an invite next season. I think so, honestly.   
[22:20:59] Geno: Should have got one this year. Not best Rookie, cause not Penguin. But close.  
[22:21:23] Kneazle: )))))))  
[22:21:25] Great8: Should be Cap. Would be better.  
[22:21:45 Tater: Shooo. Not stealing my rookie. Get your own.   
[22:21:56] Great8: Greedy. =p  
[22:22:16] Jack: Yeah. No.   
[22:22:54] Holster: Have I mentioned this is great?   
[22:23:00] Ransome: Only a million times. Hi, guys.   
[22:23:06] Jack: hey. You should come get Holster. He’s...  
[22:23:34] OMGCP: Really. Really Drunk!  
[22:23:49] Holster: I am not! I can write.  
[22:24:10] Parse: Oookay. Have fun.   
[22:24:24] Tater: Good luck! Win a thing for us.  
[22:26:06] Tater: Or two things.  
[22:26:34] Parse: OMG. Bye.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cory had made himself scarce during the break, avoiding all three of them. It was noticeable enough that Kent finally made it a point to corner him, and even managed to do so on the last day of break. “Corey, could we talk?” 

“I’m heading out.” 

“It will just take a minute. I---you’ve been acting different, and I’m kind of worried. Do you---is it us? Do you have a problem with Alexei and I?” Kent asked. 

“What? No.” He worried at his lip. “I. um...my ex is pregnant. She---she doesn’t want to keep it, and her parents are giving her a rough time. She’s staying in an apartment here. I’ve been paying for it until we can figure out what to do. I know you’ve been dealing with the shit with Kneazle, and you don’t need my shit on top of it.” 

“Shit, Corey. I wish you had said something. I know things have been weird---” 

“Yeah, well Jack said I should ask you if you wanted to adopt the kid, but I can’t fucking ask that of you. You’ve got your hands full. I just---” He scrubbed a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do. She doesn’t want the kid, and I’m not prepared for---yeah. I can’t be a dad. I don’t want to be a dad, and I realize it isn’t fair.” 

“You know, we’ll figure it out. Let me talk to Alexei, and don’t do anything rash okay?” He said, feeling both tired and like he was in his role as captain all over again. “We’ll work something out.” 

“You don’t have to, Kent. I’ll figure it out.” 

“Corey, fuck. You are team. We are like family. Really. We’ll help. Just...let me talk to Alexei and we’ll figure this out. Okay?” 

Corey shifted from foot to foot. “Yeah. Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has had me pulling at my hair for nearly a month. I've rewritten it twice, and don't like it any better. =\ So there it is. Thank you writer's block.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nice to meet,” Alexei said, and offered his hand to the woman before him. She was small and blonde. Her large belly seemed to exaggerate the frailness of her limbs, but she had a surprisingly strong grip.
> 
> “It’s nice to meet you too,” she said. “Corey has talked a lot about you.” 
> 
> “He’s not said so much about you,” Kent said. He squinted at her. “Well, what do you want to know? Do you want a tour of the house? To meet the other kids?” 
> 
> “That would be nice,” she said softy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally don't with this part of the story. I feel like it's been curse. It was held up for so many reasons. A new job and writer's block being the main culprits. So, sorry for that. While this part is done I am still working on _Parsnip and Potato Mash_ , as well as _Tater Tots_. 
> 
> And...yeah. Apparently I'm pretty loopy this morning and posted this in the wrong place on my first try. \o/

“Nice to meet,” Alexei said, and offered his hand to the woman before him. She was small and blonde. Her large belly seemed to exaggerate the frailness of her limbs, but she had a surprisingly strong grip.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” she said. “Corey has talked a lot about you.” 

“He’s not said so much about you,” Kent said. He squinted at her. “Well, what do you want to know? Do you want a tour of the house? To meet the other kids?” 

“That would be nice,” she said softy. 

They walked through the house, Karen mostly silent until they reached the nursery. “You really want her, don’t you?” 

“We would do our best to give her a good life. Or at least try our hardest to.” 

“That was what Corey said. He thinks well of both of you.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t really have a place to stay here. I mean---” 

“We’ll take care of it,” Kent said firmly. “Alexei’s mother has offered a room. She thought you might be more comfortable there. We are still in the season, so we are in and out a lot.” 

“I...that sounds good,” she said. 

“Did you want to go over the contract? I have a copy of it here or we can go over it now, or we can at the lawyer’s office,” Kent offered. 

“It’s fine. I would like to look it over.” 

Alexei retrieved the file from the office, and watched Karen read through it. “Corey already signed his. Can’t go through without yours as well. Added few provisions. We think Open adoption. You be part of their life if you want. We think is best. But your choice. If you don’t want.” 

“No. That is fine. I---yeah that would be great. What is this? Um...” 

“We pay for your education. We help you get good start. Is least we can do. You can live with Mama. Or not. She offers if you want to transfer. We help make it happen.” 

She looked up at Alexei, and shook her head. “You know you don’t have to. I mean. I want her to get to a good family. It’ not---I can’t---” 

“We are wanting to,” Alexei said. “

“That is very generous of you,” she mumbled. “Very generous. I wasn’t expecting anything like that.” 

“Corey said you had lost your scholarship and we would like to help. Honestly.” Kent give her a tiny smile. “There are a couple good schools in the area. You can apply for the spring semester.” 

“I---wow. Your mother really doesn’t mind?” 

Alexei snorted, “No she don’t mind. She always eager to help.” 

“Can I meet her?”

“Sure, we can drive over there now. If you want, that is,” Kent said. 

“I do.” 

They drove over to Mama Mashkov’s. It was still odd for Kent to go into their old house and not all of the changes that were made. Anya greeted them enthusiastically, giving hugs and kisses to everyone. 

“So good to meet you. Corey takes about you so much. Such a good boy,” she chattered. 

“Yeah. He is. Yeah. I mean. I’m sorry we broke up.” 

“Yes, he is sorry too, I think. I show you around. Maybe you decide to stay?” 

“Maybe,” Karen said evasively.

“This is living room and family room, of course. Kind is through there. Come I show you.” 

Karen looked around, her eyes wide. “It’s beautiful.” 

“Yes, is very nice. Was Alyosha’s house first. I buy from them. Very good taste. Theater and workout room downstairs. Bedrooms upstairs. Come, come I show you.” 

Karen was smiling when they finally walked up the stairs and Anya showed her to the room that would be hers. 

“If you not like colors, we change. No big problem,” Anya said as they walked into the room. 

“Are you sure about this? I mean, you don’t even know me.”  
Anya patted her shoulder. “Very much so. You are helping my boys, yes?” 

“Well yes,” Karen said. 

“Then I help you, yes. Very happy to help you.” 

Karen nodded, “Okay.” She found herself smiling. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

March circled around, sooner than Kent would have anticipated. The team was clicking towards the playoffs, and the team was clicking, but it still felt like they were missing a certain something. He didn’t feel like that was there year. Not quite. They still had a ways to go before they claimed the cup, at least in Kent’s estimation. They had the pieces. Or at least most of them.

“Deep in thought, картошка?” Alexei bumped shoulders with him as they made their way to the ice.

“Still waking up.” 

Alexei bumped shoulders with him again. “Told you drink coffee before we leave this morning.” 

“Yeah. And maybe thinking a bit. I guess. Karen seems to be fitting in well,” he said. 

“Mama happy to have to have to. Glad to help. Got her all moved in. Took her clothes shopping this morning. Had no maternity clothes,” Alexei said. “Mama probably go overboard though. You know her.” 

Kent giggled, “Yeah. I know her. Karen is in good hands, and I think our heads should be in the game, Alyosha.” 

“Probably,” Alyosha said as his blade hit the ice. “Probably best.” He skated backwards, watching Kent, and then visibly groaned when the coach yelled for them to line up. “Too early for suicides,” he mumbled, but not loud enough for anyone but Kent to hear.

“Too early to be up. Fuck,” Kent groaned. 

Zimms shot him a glare. Kent glared right back, and flipped him off when the coaches back was turned. Zimms just scowled harder. 

“Face gonna freeze, Zimbonni. You make Bitsy cry. So scary,” Alexei chirped. “Scare little Zimmerman.” 

“Be serious.” 

Kent laughed, “I am the epitome of seriousness.”

Zimmerman just glared harder, which left Kent laughing as he skated away, snagging one of the pucks on the ice as he went.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gav had his nose stuck in a book when Alexei finally found him in the family room. “Dinner almost ready, Hashka.”

“Gimme minute. Nearly through with reading assignment. So much to read, Alyosha. So much.” He heaved a sigh and leaned into Alexei’s touch when he ruffled Gavriil’s hair. 

Instead of leaving Alexei sat down next to him. “Too much?” 

“Is lot. But I know. Is what I have to do. Have good chance. Good tutors. English stupid, though. Worst.” 

Alexei bumped shoulders with him. “I’m know. Hardest. Worst. But---” 

“Want to pass test. Want it so bad. Never want to go back.” He puffed out a breath. 

“You won’t. Promise.” 

“Shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

Alexei pinched him in the side. “Wouldn’t. Finish up. Tables set and I will help you when we’re done.” 

Gav closed his book, with a snap, and set it down on the couch. “Okay, Papa. If you insist.” 

“I do. Картошка worked hard on dinner. Chicken parm. Know you like.” 

Gavriil ducked his head, hiding a smile. “Always. Corey coming over tonight? No. Eating with the Zimbonni and Bits. He’s being weird about everything.” 

“Not on the ice, though.” Gav squinted, and knocked into Alexei as they walked down the stairs. “Is good, I guess. Miss him living here, but I’m understand.” He scrunched up his nose, and looked up as if searching for the words in the ceiling. “He doesn’t want to get attached when baby comes. Is very sad, Xi. Horrible.” 

“No, Hashka, is not.” Alexei threw his arm around Gav and gave him a half hug. “Is Corey trying to protect his heart. Doesn’t want to get too close, or attached.” 

“It’s sad.” 

“Maybe, but Corey doesn’t want to be father. His choice. Maybe not bad choice. Not sure, really. Baby gets people that wants them. I think that real important thing.” 

“Still sad.” 

Alexie hummed. “I’m not think so. Is kindness, maybe. Kent fretting though. Wondering if we done right thing. Try not to upset him. Already jittery.”

“I can try,” he said as Alexei pulled him off of the couch and they meandered down to the dining room. The girls were already in their high chairs, and being fed by their nannies. Aleks already had more food on her face and in her hair than made it into her mouth, at least Alexei suspected. 

Gav set the table for the adults, without being asked to. THey had all settled into a familiar rhythm, that was only slightly off-kilter with Corey gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[23:26:36] Holster: Amazing game guys. Wish I could have been there.  
[23:27:01] Ransome: You do not! Did you guys see the Ranger’s score? My boy.  
[23:27:12] Jack: Congrats on the Hatty. Maybe try to make it a true ht next time?  
[23:28:20] Holster: Pretty sure he was asking for it.  
[23:29:08] Kent: Sweet Gordie Howe, Holster.  
[23:29:45] Tater: What he say? You need me to have talk with him?  
[23:29:56] Holster: Naw man. It’s fine. I’ve got this. And also, you don’t want to know.  
[23:29:59] Jack: I can imagine, actually.  
[23:30:09] OMGCP: >=[  
[23:30:23]Tater: What he say?  
[23:31:08] Holster: Bro. It’s fine. Promise. But thanks.  
[23:31:56] Tater: ((((((((  
[23:32:03] Tater: I find out.  
[23:33:29] Holster: Yeah. You don’t need to. Remember. Not on your team.  
[23:33:37] Parse: You are just making it worse.  
[23:33:43] Great8: I fix. )))  
[23:34:55] Holster: OMFG. NO. Just. NO.  
[23:34:58] Great8: What? You type something? I can’t read English.  
[23:36:15] Holster: You are typing in English. I can’t take any of you. Seriously. I took care of it.  
[23:37:06] Tater: We take care of it more. No problem. ))))  
[23:38:39] Great8: Have plans. I call you Alyosha. Skype with Zhenya later. Maybe Little Gav?  
[23:38:48] Parse: lolwut. That sounds like the worst idea ever.  
[23:39:27] Tater: Best. Help friend.  
[23:39:38] Holster: OMFG. Stop.  
[23:39:45] OMGCP: That is real likely, hun.  
[23:40:03] Tater: ^^^^^^  
[23:41:23] Holster: Fuck you all. Parse. Get a hold on your husband.  
[23:42:03] Parse: Hahahahahahahahhahahahahah. Funniest joke I’ve heard in years.  
[23:44:23] Kneazle: Is so true. Funniest. =3  
[23:45:12] Great8: See.  
[23:45:15] Ransome: This is great.  
[23:45:05] Holster: BETRAYAL!  
[23:45:45] Kneazle: Bitty said he make little pies when you play here next week. Not betrayal! Pies!  
[23:46:12] Ransome: Even better!  
[23:48:25] OMGCP: Oh? You’re going to be there, Mr. ‘I have an exam next weekend.’  
[23:49:40] Parse: Ouch  
[23:51:46] Ransome: I’m leaving afterwards. You know you can visit us up here, right?  
[23:52:06] OMGCP: Wasn’t aware I was invited.  
[23:52:55] Foxtrot: See. I have trouble believing that. I’ve heard stories.  
[23:53:00] Swoops: So have I, actually.  
[23:53:05] OMGCP: .....  
[23:53:34] OMGCP: Y’all are horrible people. And you will get no pies.  
[23:59:09] Reedy: =( No pie for Christmas? You wound me Bittle.  
[23:59:11] Parse: ikr.  
[23:59:42] OMGCP: Kenneth Victoria Parson. Are you making fun of me?  
[00:01:06] Foxtrot: Pretty sure that isn’t his name, but that is great.  
[00:02:34] Parse: Don’t you have somewhere better to be FT?  
[00:03:36] Foxtrot: Hell no. This got good. You know I have to take my excitement where I found it, what with my boy retiring.  
[00:03:41] Reedy: I’m older than you, you nerd.  
[00:05:12] Tater: Foxtrot!?! You help? Strasser say horrible, homophobic things to Holster.  
[00:08:23] Holster: How the fuck do you know? We weren’t mic.  
[00:09:05] OMGCP: Whisky is awesome at reading lips. Just saying.  
[00:13:43] Holster: -_-  
[00:14:55] Jack: Okay. I really do not blame you there.  
[00:14:58] Holster: Can we talk about something else? -_-  
[00:16:15] Parse: Paperwork went through for the adoption.  
[00:17:01] Parse: We went with Karen to the OB-GYN. Got to see the ultrasound, and hear the baby's heart beat.  
[00:18:39] Tater: We are having a girl.  
[00:18:48] OMGCP: omg. You guys are out numbered.  
[00:20:27] Parse: Haha. I know. It’s great. I love them so much.  
[00:20:38] Jack: Congrats!  
[00:20:45] Holster: Awesome news, bro. Trying to start your own NWHL team?  
[00:23:03] Tater: Haha. So funny, Holster. =[  
[00:23:01] Foxtrot: Jealous. So fucking jealous.  
[00:23:23] Parse: =p  
[00:24:23] Foxtrot: Actually serious. We are looking to adopt. It’s not easy. =\ Already had one fall through.  
[00:26:12] Patater: Oh. Wow. That is kinda horrible. =(  
[00:26:15] Tater: We send you info on the agency we were going to go through. Know a couple people went through them!  
[00:27:05] Foxtrot: Sweet.  
[00:28:45] Reedy: We’d appreciate that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

April crept up on all of them, and before they knew it they were in the middle of playoffs. They barely made it in as the wildcard. Nothing seemed to be going there way, and then Kent was laid up with a concussion in the second game against the Sharks.

Alexei was a mess when they took Kent off of the ice on a stretcher. “Fuck.” 

The game stopped as they wheeled him out. Alexei would not have stayed if Kent hand not ordered him to in a faint, and pain pinched voice. 

“Get Haley,” Alexei said as he leaned against Gav when the skated back to the bench. “We get him. Make him sorry. Very sorry.” 

“Papa wouldn't want you to take stupid penalties. We should win for him.” 

Alexei growled. “We win, but also make Haley sorry. Probably won’t get suspension. Only 2:55 in penalty time. Zebras stupidest. Officials worse. Might not even get hearing. You see how it is.” 

Gav bit his lip, but he did. “I know. Maybe you're right.” 

Alexei snorted, and followed Gav onto the bench. 

“We need to hustle boys,” Coach Thatcher said. “Keep up the momentum we’ve built.” Alexei knows this speech and he knows the pay that’s laid out. They shift the lines, and Gav is moved up to the first line. 

They win, but just barely, squeaking by with a 4-3 win against the Sharks. 

They don’t win the series. The sharks win the next two and take them down in game six. 

Kent took it in stride, far better than Alexei could have hoped for. 

“We’ll get it next year. It will be our year. I know it will.” He smiled, and it pulled at the stitches in his cheek, and his temple. The smile brightened his eyes though. “I know it babe.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[07:29:12] Jack: Any big plans for the summer?  
[07:29:25] Kneazle: Taking my test. Nervous. Very nervous.  
[07:29:40] Kneazle: <3 Best Uncle.  
[07:29:56] Great8: Hahahahahahahhahahaha  
[07:29:59] OMGCP: omg. That was great. Does that mean Ovi and Geno are your uncles too?  
[07:31:55] Kneazle: да  
[07:33:00] OMGCP: This is the best. I’m screenshotting this. OMG. THE BEST.  
[07:33:05] Jack: Like I mind. We are family. I’ve said that before. You’re a good kid, Gav. Glad to have you on the team.  
[07:33:34] OMGCP: Honey. You are so cute.  
[07:35:09] Tater: )))))))) Zimbonni Best.  
[07:35:11] OMGCP: He is.  
[07:35:20] Great8: I’m not? So mean.  
[07:35:26] OMGCP: Oh, no, honey. You are a peach too. This has made my year. <3  
[07:36:34] Sidney: Anyway. How is Parse doing?  
[07:36:36] Tater: Is better. Doctor cleared him for travel. We are going up to the cabin at the end of the week. Needs rest. But better.  
[07:37:01] OMGCP: Good to hear. We’ve been worried about him. You know how the trainers are about sharing information. And Jack was fretting.  
[07:37:12] Jack: Is the invitation still open?  
[07:38:23] Tater: Of course. Kenny would be very glad to see. )))) Promise. Come up next week. All. Means you too Sasha, and Zenya and Sidnyusha. Always good to see friends. Think he needs some cheering.  
[07:39:05] Jack: Upset about the cup?  
[07:39:45] Tater: Actually? No. Not at all. Surprising, but good thing.  
[07:39:56] Geno: Very good. We will come up as soon as playoffs are over. Either way. We come see you.  
[07:39:59] Sidney: We will. Looking forward to it, honestly.  
[07:40:05] Kneazle: ))))) Bringing baby?  
[07:40:10] Geno: Yes. Let you meet Spencer. So tiny. ))))))  
[07:41:08] Kneazle: Saw pictures! Looks like Sidnyushka!  
[07:41:56] Geno: Yes! Is what I said!  
[07:41:59] Jack: Congrats again. I was so happy to hear the adoption went through.  
[07:43:21] Sidney: Thanks! So were we. it was such a surprise, and it just, went so fast. I still kinda can’t believe we have her. She’s so beautiful.  
[07:43:37] Geno: Best. )))))))  
[07:43:43] Tater: Will be so glad to see. )))  
[07:44:55] Jack: Take care, okay.  
[07:44:58] Tater: Always, Zimbonni. Always.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The interview and test went smoothly. Gavriil was still surprised to find himself standing next to Kenny and Alyosha when he took the oath weeks later. They would be leaving for Nova Scotia at the end of the week. He was sticking around as he waited for his new passport to come in, and then he would be joining everyone of there.

He was in a daze as the ceremony ended, and he was enveloped in a hug by both men. 

“This is real?” 

Kent laughed softly. “Yes, this is real.” His lips curled up into an amused smile. Kent hugged him again, a little tighter this time. “Very real. Ready to go home?” 

Gavriil’s lips curled, “Yes, Papa. Very much so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me questions at [parsnipsandlittlepotatoes](http://parsnipsandlittlepotatoes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
